


This Pain Is Just Too Real

by SamanthaCBlack18



Category: Avengers: Age of Ultron - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers Age of Ultron Spoilers, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Heavy Angst, Spoilers, but i needed to write this, you are all gonna hate me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaCBlack18/pseuds/SamanthaCBlack18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda thoughts while she felt her brother die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Pain Is Just Too Real

  


“I've been screaming on the inside  
And I know you feel the pain  
Can you hear me?  
Can you hear me?  
Say it's over,  
Yes it's over  
But I need you anyway"

_ The Change _ , Evanescence

 

Chaos reigned around her; robots were coming from every direction, sometimes there were many, sometimes there were few. She was straining her power, she was putting everything she had in her in that final battle. 

She couldn’t believe she was fighting, it wasn’t really her battle, not at the beginning at least. Now she was there fighting against that myriad of robots and Ultron himself. 

She didn’t really know why she was doing it, she hadn’t had much time to think, but Clint’s words and knowing that her country, the same Country she had got mixed in that mess for, was in dire need of their help. 

She knew that if she didn’t fight, she would feel utterly disappointed in herself. She had a strong personality, she always had, hell, just for putting up with her brother for all that time, she needed her fierce temperament. Even if she felt like giving up for a moment, she was back at being herself.

She was alone near the core: she was doing what she did best, using her powers. It was tiring, but necessary. She didn’t have to do anything else, just keep fighting and wait for her brother to come back for her, and then together, they would get to safety. 

It all happened so fast. 

Everything begun and was over in a matter of seconds. 

In an instant, her world came crushing down on her. 

Pain exploded in her heart, in her chest and spread to her whole body. 

Their connection had always been so very strong and even more so in the most tragic moment of their lives. She could feel him screaming on the inside, she could feel his pain raging through their bodies.

An agonizing scream escaped her lips. 

_ Not her brother, not her twin brother, not her Pietro, not him. He was fast, he was fast and he was supposed to run away from danger before he could get hurt _ . 

Her legs buckled under the weight of knowing she was going to be alone, Pietro was going to die and leave her alone. Yet, she could feel some kind relief coming through their bond, her impish brother was dying feeling accomplished, knowing that he did something good. 

Her power exploded out of her body, she had no more control over it. The dozens of robots that were attacking her were thrown away destroyed. 

She felt exhausted. Her body convulsed with her wrecking sobs. How was she supposed to go on now? He was her whole world and he had been taken from her. The world would lose the little light it had, the night would fall over her and silence would fill her ears without her Pietro by her side. The more she thought about it the more she got angry.

Rage built inside her, almost out of control. She would never let it go. She would avenge him. She forced herself up, standing tall and furious ready to look for her revenge. 


End file.
